The Cookie Cats Movie/Credits
Here are the credits for The Cookie Cats Movie. Opening Credits Universal Pictures presents in association with Road Movies Filmproduktion Tactile Entertainment and NicThic Productions a NicThic Cinemation Studios productioon THE COOKIE CATS MOVIE Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Screenplay by Jeffery Price Peter S. Seaman Produced by David Mirkin Mike Reiss Michelle Raimo Kouyate Executive Producers J. Stewart Burns Joel H. Cohen Noah Fogelson Brian Kelley James Sharp Asbjoern M. Soendergaard Frans Vischer Film Editing by Tom F. Warner Anna Kendrick Steve Coogan James Corden Greg Cipes Sarah Silverman David Arquette Richard Kind Toby Kebbell Christine Baranski Nick Kroll Peter Dinklage Darin De Paul Rebel Wilson Isabella Acres Josh Meyers Maurice LaMarche Fred Tatasciore Caroline Hjelt Aino Jawo Executive Music Producer Julianne Jordan Music Supervisor Sarah Webster Music Score by John Debney Production Designer Stella Sacco Associate Producer Brett Hoffman Production Supervisor Sian McArthur Animation Director Danielle Lambert Supervising Animators Levi Adkins Lauren Bradley Nora Higgins Roman Little Danny Long Wilbur Manning Vickie McCormick Rosa Rhodes Carroll Robertson Christopher Warren Animation Technical Supervisor Courtney Goodman Supervising Crowd Animators Salvatore Joseph Dorothy McKinney Technical Crowd Choreographer Nicolas Ellis Character Supervisors Set Supervisors Cast Mole Voices Additional Voices Editorial Story Story Artists Additional Story Artist Steve Moore Story Production Supervisor David Rosenbaum Script & Recording Supervisor Kelly Lake Design Set Designers Lead Colorist Hye Wicks Colorists General Designer Sherrill Lemay Art Production Supervisor Jessica Stone Layout Layout Lead Lavonia Trinidad Layout Artists Technical Layout Artist Ellis Barlett Layout Production Supervisor Lilian Griswold Animation Character Animators Paris Matson Tanner Meyers Regena Rojas Anitra Helms Shaunte Light Lilla Jaramillo SueAnn Koontz Karoline Weston Clarice Kilgore Magnolia Younger Anisa Nolan Tamisha Sowers Lise Springer Skye Lister Larisa Lowery Jina Amato Kendall Escalante Treva Keys Elinore Paterson Angeline Chase Tonisha Seals Sammy Schreiber Renna Daley Drucilla Rocha Lauri Escobar Crowd Animators Li Leroy Drema Frazer Erline Hitt Marline Rawlins Dian Cordova Karma Maas Renda Fife Delilah Eppersoon Rea Dempsey Jenniffer Paredes Eldora Guidry Elissa Navarette Kary McGill Lawerence Moll Delcie Foley Animation Fixers Crowd Technical Assistant Margarito Archer Senior Animation Production Supervisor Jayna Barnhill Animation Production Supervisor Azalee Goforth NicThic Cinemation Studios Crew Animation Produced by NicThic Cinemation Studios A NicThic Productions Company Animation Director Danielle Lambert Animation Supervisor Tricia Tate Animation Producer Jessica Wilkins Executive Producer Bernard Cruz Supervising Producer Eula Dawson Head of Production Sally Reeves Production Manager Helen Sparks Art Director Beulah Thompson Production Assistants Byron Manning Dixie Meyer Carl Riley Creative Director Harold Cross Head of Business Development Lawrence Tucker Layout Head of Layout Christina Wade Layout Supervisor Colleen Horton Layout Artists Alonzo Bradley Terrance Cooper Bernadette Drake Karla Gordon Chad Hardy Ceclia Hunt Lamar Jacobs Erma Joseph Sonia Nelson Sam Phelps Guadalupe Sims Ebony Warren Pauline Williamson Modeling Modeling Supervisor Jack Shaw Modeling Artists Elroy Blevins Aileen Brenner Cira Carswell Mitsuko Clanton Winford Coles Dell Conroy Dannette Cuellar Bobette David Rosana Dubose Lyn Earle Mathilde Fairley Denese Frizzell Coreen Labbe Elton Lange Patrice Lemke Daren Leroy Renna Lundy Asuncion Manson Krysten Maupin Blondell McWilliams Leslee Means Alonso Michaels Clair Oates Fernande Ott Keiko Pennington Antony Potts Sana Ragan Clare Renner Deeanna Rhea Etsuko Rosas Milissa Stiltner Yasmine Valentin Thomasina Vu Halina Wild Jazmine Wilks Texturing & Rigging Texturing & Rigging Supervisor Dean Herrera Texturing Artists Carola Beverly Mayola Bolt Chantelle Cheek Kathern Dobbins Lawanna Fitzpatrick Jarod Foley Marin Gladney Donny Hancock Deirdre Howerton Lillia Machado Brooks Martel Rutha McLaurin Kecia Myles Agnus Nicholson Lilia Pickett Davis Templeton Laree Treadway Launa Winters Rigging Artists Amie Bair Stephani Batts Asia Bobbitt Alisha Burley Jimmie Coppola Paul Cosby Elly Costello Cinderella Currie Gearldine Guinn Kena Harding Gerry Hazel Rory Hurtado Georgetta Jamison Fabian Kent Brigitte Land Yoshiko Montague Domenica Ngo Marline Nielsen Sam Paulson Justin Roden Fausto Simpkins Tanja Worthy Animation Animation Production Manager Joy Lewis Animators Vernon Armstrong Van Baker Margarita Barton Sam Bass Miriam Blake Karl Brady Ebony Buchanan Shelia Bush Willis Byrd Bridget Cannon Todd Chandler Andy Chapman Billy Cobb Kristy Cook Alexander Copeland Lonnie Cox Craig Cunningham Shirley Curtis Blanche Diaz Kevin Doyle Abraham Drake Bert Fields Alyssa Flowers Darrell Francis Virginia Garner Benny Gibbs Angelina Glover Sherri Gonzales Judith Grant Shane Graves Paul Gray Wade Gutierrez Michael Hale Dana Hansen Jasmine Hart Neil Hawkins Roberto Henry Bernard Hoffman Sheri Holmes Nadine James Willie Keller Lauren Kennedy Margie King Anita Leonard Marvin Little Reginald Lloyd Theodore Love Melody Lyons Lorene Mann Lydia McCarthy Mathew McDonald Israel McGee Tony McLaughlin Nettie Miles Max Mills Alfred Moody Jean Morales Alison Moran Nick Morgan Casey Moss Susie Neal Deborah Newman Eula Norman Kara Norris Christopher Norton Ismael Oliver Carole Ortiz Mary Payne Gabriel Pena Ellen Perry Angelica Peters Ron Poole Douglas Porter Zachary Potter Latoya Powers Evan Price Heidi Ramirez Brittany Ramsey Delores Reyes Amy Rivera Elizabeth Robertson Tomas Rodgers Elvira Ryan Candace Spencer Loretta Stevens Velma Summers Allison Terry Tami Turner Ethel Valdez Dexter Walsh Eduardo Webb Jeff White Danielle Wilkerson Rene Williams Antoinette Wong Background Background Supervisor Hubert Briggs Background Painters Tamiko Bachman Carie Beals Bud Benavides Fernande Boisvert Aron Brannon Edie Bunting Carrol Chen Danika Cloutier Loida Devine Elene Estes Destiny Farrow Tanja Forsyth Letitia Grossman Kaitlyn Harbin Wei Hoang Jerica Logsdon Elfrieda Milner Jazmine Rizzo Letty Vela Ulysses Worth Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Tasha Adams Key Clean-up Animators Lakeisha Alcorn Kyong Becerra Eartha Carlton Clean-up Animators Tayna Ayres Astrid Bingham Floy Buss Cristi Chu Hildegard Crawley Lahoma Crews Noreen Davies Kimberely Dobbs Olen Gallagher Francisco Gresham Livia Helm Shaunta Hinkle Kum Karr Damaris Lockwood Emilee Lovejoy Sarita Maddox Jame Mares Spring Mercer Lanny Moll Audry Pate Yen Peebles Elise Ragan Venessa Shuler Leanne Tharp Kayleigh Westmoreland Kym Whitfield Callie Wild Marketta Wilks Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Inez Smith Lead Inbetween Artists Annabel Benner Janessa Bergeron Ericka Dangelo Ryann Dowling Margret Macklin Fumiko Wesley Inbetween Artists Annmarie Alley Dierdre Bronson Sidney Browne Lawana Choi Stephaine Clarkson Chas Clinton Gwyneth Cousins Chi Dickey Candi Dover Kai Duran Louann Duvall Rosia Enriquez Joesph Fay Genie Feliciano Adriene Fielder Zoila Hackney Elfriede Hartmann Jeanie Hinkle Bernadine Kelleher Junie Lattimore Mozelle Lim Arleen Lindstrom Shenita Lundy Dominga Marlow Evia Masters Lakenya Meier Hyun Nettles Chadwick Newkirk Jani Peel Sheba Porterfield Dagny Prather Agatha Still Betsey Strand Mora Teel Bethel Thrasher Iola Trinidad Roselia Woodley Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Sam Soto Effects Supervisor Samantha Collier Effects Animators Paulette Burgess Damon Campbell Levi Cunningham Andrea Lucas Myron Matthews Malcolm Patton Russell Rodriguez Zachary Romero Jennifer Stanley Delbert Sullivan Lighting & Compositing Lighting & Compositing Supervisor Carrie Frazier Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Vincent Mitchell Marta Schultz Chester Walters Senior Lighting & Compositing Artists Naomi Barnes Sabrina Bowers Walter Coleman Alexander Estrada Phyllis Ingram Christie Price Bryan Santos Lighting & Compositing Artists Antony Alcorn Lenny Atwood Vernice Ayala Marry Banuelos Irina Barnhart Jae Batista Lanny Beyer Carylon Blue Lauretta Boston Ute Cabral Eleonora Canada Vivien Carranza Loraine Carswell Thurman Cochrane Ashanti Cotton Bula Crider Ayesha Delaney Ina Dennison Manual Dobbins Maile Dunlap Renda Ellington Gilda Emmons Cherise Finn Therese Flannery Jann Fulcher Zola Gifford Malinda Goad Dallas Hickson Vanetta Hollingsworth Bernetta Homer Lynsey Houghton Gabriela Hurd Benton Kiefer Bobbie Kroll Tora Kruse Cyndi Ladd Melisa Land Joeann Leal Shiloh Lujan DeAndre Mahoney Lisbeth Mattos Isabelle McMullen Caryl Medeiros German Medrano Magan Mello Thea Milam Leonie Niles Lesley Perryman Shamika Quezada Lynnette Rigsby Ima Romo Aide Russo Dionne Samson Lisha Skinner Mica Springer Salome Stapleton Shirely Stiltner Letisha Streeter Rufina Stubbs Nakita Tackett Maude Thatcher Nada Thorne Temeka Trent Kimberlie Urbina Shanae Vaughan Brady Villalobos Tessa Waggoner Quentin Wang Indira Weller Isis Whitten Taneka Witt Charmaine Witte Curt Woodall Myrl Worley Na Ybarra Rendering Rendering Supervisor Candace Oliver Rendering Artists Gaylene Barron Kaci Branch Maybelle Burt Eleonore Cantu Adalberto Deluca Trista Feliciano Danyell Gainey Shery Gallegos Ernie Galvan Rosena Hairston Eliseo Hannon Inocencia Lewandowski Assunta Monk Sherrill Negron Alyson Nunn Emilee Perreault Asuncion Pringle Chong Raley Mariko Rawlings Vance Shaffer Sol Shrader Young Snell Collene Teague Marya Thomsen Melaine Truitt Digital Production Scene Planners/Compositors Edna Lamb Harriet Peterson Philip Santiago Ink & Paint Artists Katie Armstrong Ora Cortez Walter Fitzgerald Antonio Jimenez Monique Roberts Jeff Stevenson Animation Checker Susie Reynolds Scanners Garry Barker Howard Benson Pamela Cole Pete Copeland Lorene Drake Ronald Fowler Judith Harper Tom Hubbard Ruben Johnson Alma Moran Randolph Newton Herbert Pittman Dana Poole Timothy Simpson Ralph Swanson Technical Support Carole Adams Gwendolyn Alexander Christine Alvarez Maggie Barton Wanda Byrd Clifton Cannon Arlene Edwards Tommie Gomez Lucille Horton Nathaniel Johnston Jan Lamb Marguerite Leonard Eduardo McBride Olive Murphy Brandon Ortega Darnell Todd Conrad Townsend Kerry Webster Deborah Williams Mitchell Willis Production Infrastructure Shari Barber Jason Hampton Kristin Hubbard Steve Jacobs Kelly Lamb Annette Mason Crystal Newton Gerard Nichols Judith Pittman Robin Ray Shelley Reynolds Andy Robbins Cary Roberts Kristopher Rodriquez Raymond Todd Training & Artist Development Brett Brewer Rhonda Gardner Jeannie Garrett Bill Gill Moses Medina Fannie O'Brien Kate Stevens Doug Washington Rick Watts Belinda Wise Artist Management Lisa Blake Sophia Bowen Saul Carroll Kate Casey Vickie Castillo Carrie Diaz Jordan Dixon Claire Douglas Jacquelyn Doyle Anna Ellis Don Figueroa Wayne Hanson Jon Howell Lorraine Jenkins Melanie Jones Tony Lowe Elizabeth Mendoza Jenny Mills Luz Moore Dallas Moran Santiago Owen Renee Stewart Gladys Townsend Gail Willis Jaime Wise Systems Engineering Head of Systems Corey Washington Systems Manager Leroy Patrick Systems Coordinator Randolph Price Systems Engineers Mathew Aguilar Lora Brady Carmen Brock Megan Burton Darrell Carlson Billie Castillo Anita Collins Latoya Fowler Amber Gill Erin Jefferson Kristine Kelley Randal Lucas Jamie Parker Cody Phelps Tracy Reyes Erick Roberts Jeff Steele Shannon Swanson Joanna Watts Senior Management Jack Blair Danielle Cooper Dallas Diaz Jaime Elliott Ross Gibbs Lewis Harmon Shawna Howell Jacqueline Knight Crystal Logan Rick Morales Claudia Roberson Alfred Roy Michelle Sharp Pat Summers Bert Wagner Sunwoo Animation Crew Overseas Production by Sunwoo Animation More coming soon! Post Production Coming soon! Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor Dennis Leonard Re-Recording Mixer Gary A. Rizzo, C.A.S. Sound Designer Steve Boeddeker Dialogue & ADR Editor Cheryl Nardi Sound Effects Editors Dustin Cawood Teresa Eckton Mac Smith Foley Editors Zach Martin E. Larry Oatfield Assistant Supervising Sound Editor Jonathan Greber Assistant Sound Editor Anthony De Francesco Sound Apprentice Jason Mills Foley Artists Ronni Brown Shelley Roden John Roesch Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixers Scott Curtis Jason Butler Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Engineering Services Edgar Meza Digital Editorial Support Ivan Piesh Audio/Video Transfer Marco Alicea ADR Voice Casting by Terri Douglas ADR Recorded at Loop Troop ADR Loop Group Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Steve Alterman Stephen Apostolina Verona Blue Steven Blum Dave Boat Susan Boyajian June Christopher Robert Clotworthy David Cowgill Chris Cox Wendy E. Cutler Terri Douglas Robin Atkin Downes Moosie Drier Jennifer Crystal Foley Eddie Frierson Jean Gilpin Jackie Gonneau Barbara Goodson Bridget Hoffman Karen Huie Rif Hutton Danielle Judovits Sean Kenin Lex Lang Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Paul Pape Devika Parikh Lynwood Robinson Al Rodrigo Dennis Singletary James Arnold Taylor Matthew R. Wood Lynnanne Zager Children's Loop Group Ava Acres Felix Avitia Holly Barrett Eva Bella Ryan Bartley Giselle Eisenberg Justin Felbinger Abby Ryder Fortson Carter Hastings Mia Sinclair Jenness Logan Kishi Sam Lavagnino Cassidy Naber Megan Richie Andre Robinson Carter Sand Cole Sand Noah Schnapp Emma Shannon Mariel Sheets ViviAnn Yee Music Supervising Music Editor Earl Ghaffari Additional Music Editor Brent Brooks Score Orchestrations & Programming Jeremy H. Smith Assistant Score Orchestrator Dave Foster Score Engineer Alan Meyerson Digital Score Recordist Kevin Globerman Additional Digital Score Recording Larry Mah Score Premix Engineer Mark Wyllie Music Preparation JoAnn Kane Music Services Music Contractor Peter Rotten Vocal Contractor Bobbi Page Song Engineer Andrew Hey Score Recorded & Mixed at Newman Scoring Stage Incompetech Studios United Way Recording Songs Recorded at Mason Sound Vocals Recorded at British Grove Mason Sound Margarita Mix Newman Scoring Stage Crew Tim Lauber Tom Steel David Marquette Denis St. Armand Project Coordinator for Mason Sound Danielle Engen Music Coordinator Shannon Murphy Featured Vocalists Philip Anderson Nelson Beato Edie Lehmann Boddicker Jen Faith Brown Alvin Chea Hai-Ting Chinn Eric Dawkins Sally Dworsky Michèle Eaton Aria Gunn Levi Gunn Andrew Hey Sara Mann Bobbi Page Jessica Rau Emily Titman Background Vocalists Shoshana Bean Monique Donnelly Alexis Durboraw Rebecca Engelhardt Keeley Hawkes Hannah Messinger Scott Oakley Terrell Ransom, Jr. Claira Nicole Titman Aria Walters Gerald White Soundtrack Credits Soundtrack on Back Lot Music Songs "Cookie Cats Theme" Written and Produced by Tactile Entertainment Performed by Anna Kendrick, Steve Coogan, James Corden, Greg Cipes, and Sarah Silverman "Some Kind of Magic" Written, Produced, and Performed by LVTHER featuring MYZICA "In the Stars" Written by Jarrad Rogers, Fransisca Hall, and Anjulie Persaud Performed by Icona Pop Produced by Jarrad Rogers Icona Pop appears courtesy of TEN "Mr. Blue Sky" Written and Produced by Jeff Lynne Performed by Dasha Safranova "Magic" Written by William Lyall and David Paton Performed by Selena Gomez Produced by Ted Bruner and Trey Vittetoe Tactile Entertainment Coming soon! Final Part of the Credits This motion picture used sustainability strategies to reduce its carbon emissions and environmental impact. No. 50178 Copyright © 2016 Universal Studios and Road Movies Filmproduktion GmbH. All rights reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 "Cookie Cats" and all related characters and images are trademarks of Tactile Entertainment. Universal Studios and Road Movies Filmproduktion GmbH were the authors of this motion picture for purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Scrolling Credits Category:NicThic Wiki